The King of Omashu
by Ctcz1959
Summary: Kuvira isn't the only Earth Kingdom leader wanting to get something out of the power vacuum.
1. Revolution is a boy's game

On a rocky outcropping in the mountains outside of Omashu there seemed to be a sand storm. Whirling tornados of sand leaped from place to place in an elegant ballet. At the center of it all was King Shaoshan. Shao bent the sand with all the grace of a water bender, letting it mix and jumble in the air forming all sorts of shapes and images. Dragons, Bagermoles, even a herd of Komodo Rhinos. But the King didn't move himself. He stood still in the middle of it all letting his hands do all the work. Then he began his next set and crushed his hands together forcing the sand to form a rock wall. Just as easily he tore it down and it all became sand again. Finally he lifted it all and held in midair before barreling it all at the practice dummy. The sand cut through its steel like a knife through butter leaving only a small circular hole in the armor. After a small pause the ministers who were viewing the entire event clapped from the platform above Shao.

Shao walked briskly out of the changing room, decked out in his royal clothing all colored a plain olive green. Instantly he ministers started to flock to him. "Gentlemen, a pleasure to see you all. How do you think I did? I'm simply dying to know your opinions." The king said in a nonchalant voice, not bothering to slow down his pace as he exited the training space and headed for the monorail to Omashu. He was met with the expected lot of "Wonderful" and "Radiant" then one of the ministers spoke out. "My lord that was almost perfect." Shao stopped immediately and the procession almost crashed into itself. "Almost?" He questioned. "Yes…but there was one hair out of place!" The group of ministers started roaring in laughter. Shao gave an amused smirk and continued his path. "Minster Feng. Always cracking jokes. You're right though." Shao stopped and boarded the monorail. "And almost isn't good enough." The train sped up before the ministers could take it.

Omashu hadn't changed in years and from the look of things wasn't about to any time soon. It had lived through countless invasions and wars. None of them had managed to change the city. Even the Firebenders with their metal buildings only lasted until Bumi had torn them all down. Bumi's statute stood where the old governor's palace used to be, looking outwards towards the entrance as if daring any army to attack. Shao looked down at his city from the monorail. He inherited it all at the age of 5 when his father died and ever since then he had trained to be its protector. Bumi's blood ran through him, and it showed. Shao had none of Bumi's humor, but all of his patience. He could out wait anyone at a game of Pai Sho. Always picking his moves after slow and careful consideration. His bending reflected this. Distracting his sparring partners with meaningless attacks while he read them and their moves, until finally striking them down. It was his patience that had kept Omashu out of the Anarchy. Shao himself broke the bridge to Omashu, forcing all travel to be done by plane, and approved by him. Rather than lend his armies to the "Great Uniter" from the get go, he held back, waiting until her victory at the battle of Ba Sing Se was certain to send the legions of Omashu to help. Even now he kept Omashu distant and kept himself mostly neutral. There was no point in ruining all his family had built by rushing into a war haphazardly. Finally his train arrived at the royal station, where he was greeted by the worst sight since his pet Mr. Floopsy had died. Foreign ministers.

"You highness we must speak, I'm am Representative Taoru from the United Republic…" one of the ministers, a particularly short and squirrely one, started to address Shao. "Ah the United Republic. Always so informal. Well what can be expected from a nation that has only existed for 80 years? What is it minister, I have a very busy day ahead of me and I can't afford to waste my time on Raiko's scheming." "Your highness, I am afraid I have news from president Raiko that needs your urgent attention!" Shao sighed. He was hoping to get some rest in today. "Very well. I'll have my servants direct you to the crystal room. I will be with you shortly." Shao managed to get away from the minister at an astounding speed, despite never actually running. He had made a habit out of out running ministers and advisors. And he knew the monorail with his own men would arrive soon, none of them would be happy about the stunt he pulled at the training space. He smirked to himself as he passed through the hallways, hands clasped behind his back. This would be an interesting day.

Shao loved the crystal room. He has total control over it and he loved that. Purple crystal columns met with a reflective quartz floor and formed out into a green crystal table and chairs. All of which he could bend at his will. It helped him swing meetings in his favor. People are more susceptible to influence when the environment is under his control. He readied himself putting on his green, four pocket jacket and trousers. Then following with his commander's cap, buckled with the earth kingdom coin. Finally he put on his square spectacles. He was frighteningly pale compared to his predecessors, but he blamed his mother for that. He had an unamused dry demeanor, which managed to intimidate even the most burley general in his legion. He strolled into the crystal room. "Ah I see everyone is here. Wonderful. Wei could you get us all some jasmine tea?" he sat at the head of the table and stared down the diplomats. "You all like jasmine right?" It wasn't really a question, they all nodded respectfully. "Isn't that grand. Now let's start talking gentlemen, I don't like mincing words. What does Raiko want?" The squirrelly minister cleared his throat and spoke up. "Your highness, all president Raiko wants to know is who you support to rule the Earth Kingdom." "Didn't they crown the Queen's grandnephew? That settles the matter doesn't it? Terribly sorry I couldn't go to the coronation, I was just swamped with work." Shao sipped a bit of his tea and sent a knowing look to his maid. "That's just what we're here to talk about my lord. Surely you've heard?" "Heard what? News is slow to travel to Omashu, you must bring me into the loop." He leaned over the table and bent the diplomats' chairs closer. "Kuvira has usurped the throne." Shao grew serious and silent. "What?" he finally said flatly. "She refuses to accept Wu as the king, most of the earth kingdom supports her, and she now leads an 'Earth Empire'". "Earth Empire?" Shao chuckled slightly. "Leave it to the 'Great Uniter' to come up with a title as scary as she is. Well. What does Raiko want me to do about it?" "My lord, all we want to know is where you stand. Omashu is still one of the largest and most powerful city states in the Earth Kingdom…" "Empire" Shao chimed in amusedly. "…Empire. Depending on which side you choose you could shift the whole dynamic." And there it was. Shao could smell it a mile away. Blood in the water. "Minister, I can only tell you this…" Shao stood and turned his back towards the delegation to look out of the window on Omashu. "I must have time to think. I cannot sacrifice my city in a war. Leave me until tomorrow, then I will have your answer." "But Your…Your Highness." The diplomat stoped when he saw Shao's unamused glare. "Whatever you wish." The delegates each shook his hands, muttered compliments. The ordinary routine. Meanwhile Shao planned. He knew what was at stake. But this would be no ordinary war. If he lost, he would lose everything, but if he won. If he won the benefits would be…immeasurable. A boy king, a dictator and an imminent civil war. This would be a revolution. Revolution is boy's game.


	2. Comrade Shao

The entire chamber was dead silent. Shao stood leering at them. They were in the palm of his hand. They needed him. "Delegates…" He started, casually "After much careful consideration, I have come to my decision." The diplomats remained silent as if expecting him to continue. Finally one coughed. "Ah. I see you want to know what my decision is. Well Omashu is hers…" "What? My liege?" Minister Feng interrupted, Shao couldn't stand interruptions. His face twitched for a split second and he composed himself, adjusting his glasses. "You mustn't interrupt Minister Feng. It's rude." "I am sorry your highness I apologize, please forgive my indis…" "Enough." Shao stopped him with a wave of his hand. "What's done is done." Ignorant peasant. "As I was saying. Omashu will remain a part of the empire and neutral." This time he left a pause. Testing the water to see if any of them were rude enough to interrupt. None did. He sipped from his tea and took a seat looking back at them. "But. I cannot in good conscience continue to rule under Kuvira. I secede my title of king. The council may choose from my existing relatives my successor." They were beginning to start their protestations but he went, not raising his voice. "Don't be frightened. Omashu is neutral. I am not. For too many years we have seen technology overpower our very humanity. Trains now take us where for our ancestors ostrich-horses sufficed. Kuvira has lost touch with her humanity. As have all of her metalbending ilk. They would have us serve under them, second class citizens in our own kingdom. I rebuke this." The delegates were all struck. None of them could speak. This suited Shao just fine, he had spent all of last night's dinner hoping they would shut up. "The people of the Earth Kingdom never asked for change. We never wanted it. And now this metalbending tyrant wants us to bow the knee to her and her new titles? Well I say no. I refuse any titles connected to her, and her new future. I am no longer King of Omashu, but Comrade Shao. Not a lord, or general, but comrade. And I will put that boy king of Raiko's back on the through and restore the Earth Kingdom for its citizens. Any questions gentlemen?" None responded. "No? Good. The People's Revolt has begun." Shao turned on his heel and left the chambers. His speech was sensationalist. He knew that. But it had to be overwrought, that's the only way to get the stiffs from republic city to plaster his face on every newspaper and billboard they had. Sure, he had to go into hiding now, but the seed of dissent was planted. Soon earthbenders from around the kingdom would flock to his banner. And in the end he remembered an old saying. Kyoshi after beating Chin the great once said: "Armies don't win wars, People win wars." All he had to do was get the people on his side. The next morning he'd be packed. His most loyal and skilled battalion at his back and headed for the one place on earth where Kuvira would never be able to catch him. The middle of the Si Wong Desert. For now though he needed help, and he knew just the person. Jin. Meanwhile he reflected on his choice of title. Comrade Shao? A bit provincial, but it had a pleasant populist ring to it.


	3. Ringing Bells

On the streets of Republic City revolution was in the air. Zaofu had fallen, that was known. Kuvira was growing stronger as her army continued ripping through the continent. Fear was rife everywhere. For Mako it came down to protecting Prince Wu, who was in more danger now than ever. Lin had told him to prepare himself "The worst hasn't even started." That was while the chief of police was still in the city, before she decided she was going to free her sister from Kuvira's prison. Even Tenzin and Raiko who normally kept themselves levelheaded and diplomatic were chaffing under the threat of an invasion. Kuvira had not declared anything yet, maybe the earth kingdom was still figuring itself out. Meanwhile Little Ba Sing Se was becoming more and more toxic.

Mako was woken up that morning early. At 4. A phone call ringing through the small suite. He was sharing it with Wu, for security purposes. He had to admit though, he was growing more tolerant of the prince. Wu wasn't as bad as he seemed, in fact he was pretty rational, and well intentioned. Sure not a political guy, but whatever. Not like he'd be earth king anytime soon. Mako struggled himself out of bed and groped around in the dark searching for the phone line. He finally got to it and blindly answered. "Prince Wu is not available at the moment, please call later and we will return…" "We don't want to speak with him." A stranger. He could swear it was a woman. At least that's what she sounded like. "Um, excuse me? Who are you?" "Who I am doesn't really matter at the moment. What really matters is what I can do for you." She was practically purring into the phone at this point. But it wasn't sensual by any definition of the word. It was beyond creepy, it made his skin crawl. But he kept on, this might be a threat. "I don't want anything you're offering, now tell me who are you and why are you calling here?" "My, my, my, aren't you a snapping turtleduck? Let me not waste your valuable time. Here's my offer: 400 yuans and full lease over a comfy little pent house." "Whats the catch?" she laughed lowly into the phone, her voice had the consistency of warm rice pudding. "Simple turtleduck. The Prince." "No. No way. You will not take Wu. Who are you?" He was getting angrier. Part of him was offended that this woman thought he would give up his job, his duty and all the responsibilities that were given to him over money. "Wait, wait…There's no reason for hostility here. You don't understand. This is for the good of the Prince." "Whatever you have planned, I'm warning you, leave Wu out of it. He is my responsibility and I won't have you or anyone putting his life in danger. Now, tell me who you are!" "Oooh, who ever said we wanted to hurt him? Look turtleduck. Either you give him to us, or we take him. Your choice. And you know what? I like you, you've got moxy…" She chuckled a tiny bit under her breath. "Come to the corner of Ninth street and Bei Fong in little Ba Sing Se at 11 tomorrow. Bring his majesty. Get to know your new bosses. See you soon…Mako." "Wait!" she hung up. Mako couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
